


Last Shot

by Rainwater_Apothecary



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Christ, Grief, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other, Shock, brothers as BROTHERS not inc/est, child abuse mention, genji remembers his childhood, their father was abusive you can't convince me otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 14:24:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20193727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainwater_Apothecary/pseuds/Rainwater_Apothecary
Summary: Genji falls to his knees as his brother falls to the ground.





	Last Shot

This was _twice._

_Once_ had been enough to break him.

_Twice_ would be enough to kill him.

Sound muffled and time slowed as Hanzo Shimada lowered his arms, his bow resting against his thighs through muscle memory alone.

McCree didn't have time to roll over and yell that the arrow had missed. The archer pointed stormbow skyward and released.

The sharpshooter didn't have a chance in hell to stop the archer from hitting his target: himself.

_"No!"_ He roared, his deadeye activating and streaking red past his hair as he turned and activated his gun.

Hanzo Shimada had killed the two men closest to him so it only made sense that he take out the epicenter. Black eyes slid closed before the thick-headed arrow cleft through his collarbone and speared him through the heart.

Genji screamed and reached out a hand helplessly.

McCree's deadeye had caught the arrow in half, but it hadn't been enough.

The archer fell to his knees, coughed up a bubble of dark blood, and fell into the dust.

McCree wasn't one to give up like that. He tore to the archer's side and ignored the cooling flesh of his companion-his _friend_ and tried shaking him. He looked so beautiful, eyes slowly opening as the muscles keeping them closed relaxed. Golden ribbon choked with dust and blood. His skin crackled with latent static as his powerful dual dragons tucked their heads and closed their eyes.

Tears fell to the dead man's face as McCree wept like he hadn't been able to since Gabriel. His eyes wide, his tears fat. He didn't know they were there. 

Genji lost his highly-cultivated chill and pounded against the glass that kept him in the watch point. He screamed, English lost entirely as he ripped off his mask and screamed for his brother in the only word he'd ever used for him. Green crackles brought goosebumps on his arms and neck as his own Spirit stirred to life and realized it's brethren had laid down their lives.

"Genji..." 

The ninja fell to his knees as his dragon filled the room with green ghost light.

He wept like a child, screamed and fell to the ground as his grief remembered a time when he'd been consoled only when an older dragon ran to him on wobbly gata and put a hand on his back.

An overpowered fist collided with the black, sleek floor.

_When Genji hadn't been able to keep his tears from falling as the dragons watched their mother's body turn to smoke above the crematorium._

_When a blow meant for the weak sparrow fell on a blue kimono'd arm instead of Genji's. _

_He was four. The other dragon was seven. He had let their father's fist hit his arm instead of letting the sparrow take it to his face. _

Why couldn't the dragon hold him to his chest like he had done when Genji had suffered his first heartbreak? How was he supposed to do this without the quiet presence of the older dragon to protect him and let him cry without telling him it was shameful? He had been the only member in the clan who would let Genji cry.

_When he'd tripped catching a frog and cut his knee._

_When their mother's shrine took her place in her home._

_When he had to watch the love of his young life walk away without him. _

Among so many other times that wove past the younger Shimada like he was a child once more.

Today he was alone.

Right now he was a three year old who's sandal had fallen apart and the brother who had run to him in life had left an emptiness in death.

**Author's Note:**

> There was this one music video where an archer fell in love with a swordsman and shot herself by firing into the sky. I've wanted to do something with that for a very, very long time. 
> 
> I miss my own brothers.


End file.
